Battered and Broken
by Misha
Summary: This is what you did to me and what I will do to you in return.


Battered and Broken   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is a really angsty Draco piece. As I've said before, I love Harry/Draco, but I can't imagine them ending up together. So, I wrote this. It's dark, bitter, and chalk full of Draco-angst. All in all, it's right up my alley. I hope that you like this and remember, feedback is adored! Thank you! 

Summery- This is what you did to me and what I will do to you in return. 

Pairing- Draco/Harry, Harry/Hermione 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

I watch you across the cafeteria, you know. 

I see you with that damned mudblood. I see you smile at her, I see your arm around her shoulders, I see the way she leans into you. I see how happy you are. 

And I hate you for it. I hate her too, but not as much I hate you. 

I hate you for being able to be happy with someone else when I'm left a quivering mess. 

Do you ever even think about us? 

Or have you forgotten that it ever happened. Did you forget that for five months, it was my name you called in ecstasy, it was my body you cradled close to your own. 

Until the day that you told me it was over. The day that you broke my heart into one thousand pieces. 

I remember every minute of that horrible day. 

I will never forget... 

_~*~   
"Draco." _

I looked up with a smile as you arrived at our secret meeting place. I stood and reached out for you, but you moved away. 

"Harry?" I asked quizzically, not understanding. 

"Draco, it's over." You said the words quietly, without any real emotion. 

I stared at you in disbelief. I didn't understand. Didn't want to understand. 

"What do you mean?" I asked in raw anguish. 

"I mean, it's over." You said softly. "I want out." 

"No." I whispered. "You can't mean that. Harry, I love you." 

You didn't say anything for a long moment. 

"I'm sorry." You said, then you turned and left. 

I watched you go, feeling like my heart had been ripped out and sliced into pieces.   
~*~ 

A few days later, it became obvious that you were seeing Granger. 

Had you been seeing her all along? Even when you and I were together. Even when you whispered sweet nothings in my ear? 

Did you ever love me? 

Because I loved you. God, I loved you with every bit of being. 

I gave you everything that I had. And you trampled on it. You broke me and I doubt that you even care. 

You're an asshole. 

I was right. Back when we were young and I always said that you were over-rated, that you never deserved any of the awe and adoration that the entire wizarding world insisted on heaping on you. You never deserved your fame. 

For a while, I thought that I was wrong. I thought that you were as wonderful as everyone said. I worshipped you. 

But I was as wrong as everyone else. 

You're nothing. You're slime. 

I detest you. Much more than I ever did before. 

That was a childish hate. I'm not a child any more. 

Tomorrow is the end of our sixth year, we have a long summer ahead of me and I have only one plan for it. To get the strength and the ammunition I need to start my quest. 

I am going to destroy you. 

I am going to bring down the great Harry Potter. 

I am going to make you hurt as much as I have and when the moment comes... I will laugh as you suffer and whither die before my eyes. 

You and your damned friends always thought that I'd turn evil and you're right. 

I guess I had it in me all along. But I was fighting it. I would have over-come it, just to be with you. I would have done anything for you. 

Now I'll do anything to destroy you. 

You have been the reason behind a lot of what I have done. And now... Now you are the motive behind my darkest deeds. 

I have a broken heart and a battered soul, nothing will change that, but it will do be good to see you worse off than me. 

Maybe I'm a vindictive bastard. 

But you should have known that, I am a Malfoy after all. 

The End 


End file.
